


The Concerts

by lalarose



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Multi, Omegaverse, Rating May Change, Slow Updates, The Chase setting, Top Hakyeon, Top Taekwoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6951313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalarose/pseuds/lalarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a Alpha, Omega, and Beta world. He's a omega and they're the alphas. He's a fan and they're the stars.</p><p>They caught his scent at a concert and kept a nose out for his familiar scent.</p><p> <br/>He was always risking it coming to a concert with his heat so close, but unable to stay away from them.</p><p>He is happy with just looking at them, but they caught wind and now they don't want to let him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to cross-post this story from asianfanfics so I have two places where I have this story. It hasn't been updated in a while, but I'm slowly getting inspiriation for it, thanks!
> 
> Note this is EXTREMTLY unbetaed, so expect mistakes and what not - probably some things might not make sense but my writing style changes quite a bit...so, sorry! I might start editing this slowly to flow better, but it's just a matter of inspiration.

They had those silver contacts in the one that felt like they could pierce ones soul. He watched their every move as they danced to the song On and On. Chay was just a fan in the audience watching them for his amusement and joy, excited that he actually gets to see them live in person. It just had been pure luck that he managed to get in, due to the world they lived in.

An Alpha, Omega, and Beta world. The group in front of him were mostly unmated alphas with the expectation of the youngest, Hyuk, who was a beta but sometimes he wondered about N but shook his head at the thought. It wouldn’t do to question who was what, when there was a very small chance someone was something they weren’t and if they were…it was extremely rare situation. A matter of suppressants for anyone could hide what someone was, but not many people needed to do this anymore as people were equal or most of the time they were equal in this world. 

It was getting close to being his heat day, another day locked in a room begging for an alpha or even a beta to give him his release, it always felt like he was on fire and that if he just drowned in some water would relieve the aching pain in his chest. A low whine escaped his throat before he could stop it and he froze when a few alphas in the audience looked at him with their eyes flashing, but another scent came up behind him covering his leaking pheromones.

It was his best friend Anna, an alpha female who was mated to an omega male. Anna tended to come to concerts with him when he was close to his heat period due to the increased chance of an alpha catching his scent and wanting to lay a claim.

“It’s almost over, are you ready to go? I can only cover you for so long before they realize I’m mated and you’re not.” Anna whispered into his ear. Chay sighed tiredly and smiled at her, nodding his head in reply. Luckily, this was a small concert and they could easily leave without any trouble.

Chay was unaware of a few gazes on his back from the members as the concert ended and they were allowed to remove their mics, low growls rumbling from a few of their throats.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vixx headed inside their dorm after a long day of doing concerts and at least they were finally having a break for at least a little awhile, most of them anyways. Ravi headed to his room for a nap and perhaps sleep for the rest of the night along with Ken, while N went to his room to relax for a bit.

Leo, Hyuk, and Hongbin were the ones left so they decided to sit on the couch to watch TV for a bit. Two minds weren’t even paying attention their mind focused on the omega they had briefly smelled in the audience before it was smothered in a alpha’s scent, a mated alpha but not mated to the alpha they learned later after briefly passing by the scent again and resisting the urge to pounce the omega.

Hongbin bit his lower lip and ran his fingers through his hair, it was rare that he was exposed to an omega’s heat and he didn’t exactly know what to do. It wasn’t like omegas were shown often, they were somewhat precious in this society but they weren’t exactly hidden either – they were just good at hiding their scent if need be and were never forced into a mating they didn't want. A frustrated growl spilled out and fingers tugged his hair.

He turned to Leo a question in his eyes, “Hyung, I can’t stop thinking about that scent from that omega…do you think we’ll be able to find them?” It was odd it wasn’t exactly a love at first sight either, it was just the exposure of well…his first omega heat that made him memorize the scent and eager to smell it again.

Leo looked at him with a blank expression and lightly tapped Hongbin’s cheek. “We shall see at our next concert…if able to point him out.” His gaze flickered to Hyuk, “Let Hyuk keep an eye out since it doesn’t affect him, but he can still smell it.” Hyuk looked away from the TV when his name was said and smiled in agreement, he would try his best to help out his hyungs.

Hongbin sighed and rested his head against Leo’s shoulder as they begun once again watching the television, shoving the omega’s scent in the back of their mind for now. Perhaps, if they were lucky, at their next concert they would see him.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn’t until a few months later that Chay went to another one of their concerts with Anna in tow for protection of sorts. Again he was in the audience, again his heat was coming close to its beginning, and again he was getting distracted by Vixx on stage. When it was getting close to the end of the concert he begun to leave again with Anna.

Hyuk had smelt that familiar scent that two of his hyungs seemed to be obsessed with and when they were having a quick break, he quickly pointed out to a security guard to stop Chay and Anna to lead them backstage so they could meet them.

Chay panicked while the security guard led them backstage and to a waiting area of sorts, clinging to Anna as if his life depended on it.

“No, no, no! I can’t be here I have to get home, lock myself in a room for a week and wait this out!” His voice got high pitched and was silenced by the sharp nip to his neck by Anna to calm the omega down. It was amusing to her to see her best friend act like this but she was highly aware of the situation they were in, she didn’t know why these people wanted Chay back here but if it was simply to take advantage of his weakened mind and state they would have another thing coming.

Chay was regretting coming to the concert when it was only a day until his heat hit him full on and he became a whimpering mess. Why would someone out of the group be interested in him? He had a blank expression for a moment before an angry snarl escaped his throat and Anna didn’t seem able to calm him down.

“They just like me for my scent, they know nothing about me! I want to go home, I can’t deal with this. Anna, take me home please!” He begged her with nails digging into her forearms in desperation and Anna looked at him, calmly removing his fingers.

“Would you stop acting like a woman and start acting like the man you are? We’ll see what they want and if it is only because of how you smell, we will leave and we won’t go to another concert that is close to your heat period. You’re riding on dangerous here when you do that, just be happy that you’re smart enough not to go to a concert when it’s your actual heat day.” Anna warned him with a growl.

Chay sobered up immediately at her tone and shoulders slumped in defeat at her words, indeed he was acting like a woman and with a resolved sigh he begun building his mental shields up. At least he was lucky he didn’t act like some love-struck fan either, he simply enjoyed listening to their music. He didn’t exactly have a bias in the group either, it just somewhat relaxing hearing their smooth singing voices that easily put him to sleep when he was having a bad day.

Chay’s body tensed when hearing the sound of an opening door and he shuffled a tad bit closer to Anna trying to dilute his scent even just for a tad. It was unusual for alphas to be even interested in him as he wasn’t one to actively search out a mate or mates for that matter depending on the omega.

All he could hope for was nothing violent would happen or he would use the defensive system that omega’s used when faced with fear that calls alpha and beta within distance to the distressed omega; plus Anna was right next to him and she would help him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet the owner of that wonderful scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orginal Notes at this chapter when cross posted.
> 
> "I have the setting and how things are going to flow already in my head. Just...thank you for sticking around. N's name will be changed to Hakyeon soon, I just felt N was less personal then his actual name but look forward to the next chapter! I really appreciate any comments I get and typically will reply rather fast to them. Ah, Leo will be changed to Taekwoon come next chapter as well, completely slipped my mind at 2am when I submitted this."
> 
> There are currently only two chapters, with the third being a work in progress. Chapter two was made in 2015....and I only started recently working on Chapter 3 now. So, look forward to it?

Hongbin was the first to lay eyes on him and breath hitched with desire at the sight. Chay’s face was tinted red and eyes pointed towards the ceiling as if it could swallow him whole and take him away. Hongbin stared at the omega until he dug fingernails into his palm in order not to seem obvious about his staring, and end up making Chay think he was some kind of creeper.

Leo came next wearing his usual blank expression while eyes roamed up and down Chay’s form, yet desire was hidden in his eyes yet he simply moved to a makeup table to take his contacts out and wash his makeup off.

N was the last one to catch his eye and Chay couldn’t help the hitch of breath when he saw him. Grey hair with gorgeous silver contacts and perfect skin to match, it ran shivers down his back at the mere image in his head of being able to even touch him. He forced it back and focused on the people in the room as Ken, Hyuk, and Ravi had wandered elsewhere having little interest in the omega. He must have been imagining things though when seeing N look over his shoulder at him making Chay squirm in his seat at the attention.

Anna leaned over towards Chay to whisper into his ear, “Mm, which one do you have your eye on? I’m sure at least three of them have their eye on you.” She made a point to graze his teeth against his ear, smirking when seeing three figures tense and bristle as if wanting to yank her away from him.

Chay’s brows furrowed at her words and shook his head, “With their good hearing…I’m not going to say, I honestly just want to go home and not show my face here for at least a year.” He mumbled in response. Fingers clenching and unclenching on his jeans in nervousness, unsure of what to do – it was unlikely he would get very far with fleeing and being in a room with alphas would seem as if he issued a challenge.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In this world, the omega’s have the right to have a game of sorts – cat and mouse – which means the alpha’s or even a beta has to chase the omega in a forest setting with alphas and omegas in the mix. It’s not just a one on one sort of setting, it’s actually a tradition for people to do it every year. It’s a tasking event for both of them when sometimes one might have an eye out for someone they want and if the case it’s an omega wanting a specific alpha, they have to be very careful with their hiding places. There have been a few instances where more than one alpha has claimed an omega and everything went well, but who knows what could happen this year.

Three member’s ears twitched as they listened close to the omega’s words, one wearing a small smile that was unnoticed for now, one holding a blank stare, and the other eyes curiously studying Chay as if trying to find some deep dark secret.

“I…I’m considering going to the chase this year.” He lowered his voice to the point where only Anna could hear him at all, “They might be interested in me, but that’s just due to my heat. If the participate, perhaps maybe then they would be able to get me – but right now they somehow just managed to pick me out of a crowd – could they do that when we’re in a dense forest setting?” He admitted, wiggling bottom lip between his teeth.

N, Leo, and Hongbin strained to hear the words Chay had spoken while trying not to appear overly sneaky about it. Their shoulders slumped in sync when they couldn’t pick up the omega’s soft spoken words, wondering what to do.

Hongbin was the most confused but wanted to learn more about the omega that he had discovered in the crowd. It might be borderline obsessive about how much he wanted to know about Chay, but with his limited experience it wasn’t unexpected. He was better than most Alphas who claimed an Omega on the spot when they were in heat and unmated. He was startled out of his thoughts when Anna spoke.

Anna smiled standing up to help Chay up from his seat with her hand on his back. Her voice was raised where all the people in the room could hear her, “We will be leaving and none of you will stop us. If you truly are interested in my friend, you’ll come to The Chase this year. There’s no ifs, buts, etc about it – either you come or you don’t.” She blurted out to the room.

Her eyes scanned each person’s face individually; studying their reactions of who might be truly interested and one who just wanted a quick fun. The people she was most interested in was N and Leo, they seemed to have their heads on straight for the most part. Not that Hongbin didn’t have his head on straight, but he seemed rather inexperienced.

There was a moment of silence in the room as everyone took in the alpha female’s words and that silence was only broken by N’s cheerful voice. “Of course! If we’re able to, we’ll stop by and maybe join – it all depends on our schedule.” His voice boomed throughout the room breaking everyone out of their stupor.

Chay’s eyes went wide hearing N’s words and opened his mouth to protest, he couldn’t force them to come! They had a job, a life and didn’t need to worry about a silly unmated omega like him. Any protest that could have spilled out had been silenced. N had walked forward and placed a finger on his lips, smiling brightly at him. Chay swore in his head desperately trying not to fall into N’s eyes and jerked his head away from the handsome sight in front of him.

“There are no worries. As said, if a few of our schedules are freed up we will come, there’s no rule about it in the company. Perhaps we’ll come across you, perhaps not. We’ll just leave it up to fate won’t we?” N said smoothly, smiling wide at Chay’s reaction.

Anna pressed lightly on the small of Chay’s back to steer him towards the direction of the exit, “Maybe we shall see you there then. I’ll be one of the alphas watching to make sure no one who is participating gets out of line before it officially begins and so no omega’s are forced to do something they don’t want to do. The rules, if not known already, will be told at The Chase. I look forward to the results.” She explained. Her gaze flicking over the men’s faces in slight warning as they exited the room, mostly with her pushing Chay forward.

Chay swore under his breath when leaving but didn’t glare at Anna for not wanting to get smacked. Arms crossed in stubbornness and a heavy sigh exiting his mouth, “Now I got to worry about them! I guess…I’m lucky my heat isn’t during The Chase so they’re be in their right minds, mostly I hope at least. The set up this year seems more unique in a way.” He mused, excitement lighting up his eyes.

The Chase was definitely going to be an interesting unique experience for him this year, his first run and perhaps even his last run.


End file.
